Cherub
Cherubs are a race of aliens, first introduced as a concept on page, then described on page. They have the appearance of green-skinned humanoids with skull-like heads, with spiral patterns on their cheeks that appear to reflect their blood color, and dark areas under their eyes similar to that of the trolls. They also have claw-like hands, sharp teeth and forked tongues that likely change color based on which personality is in control. They also have exoskeletons. Cherubs cannot feel love as humans do, or even as trolls can with matespritship. Instead, they rarely see other cherubs except to mate, which is highly violent, and implied to be comparable to troll kismesissitude. Cherub ancestors precede them by millennia, and they never know their actual parents, much like trolls. They also seem to have a range of blood colors, similar to the troll hemospectrum, although possibly with less variation. Known cherubs include Calliope, Caliborn and , who are technically all the same physical being. Caliborn's cheek marks turned from spirals into circles when he gained more permanent control over his and Calliope's shared body. Technically, it is still unclear whether might "merely" be one example of a cherub, or whether he may instead be more of an archetype leading to the creation of the race. However, it has been strongly implied that is the adult form of Caliborn. This could also explain why trolls think that paradox space uses angels to usher in the apocalypse. While Calliope her circumstances with Caliborn were unique, that being born with split personalities is typical of cherubs, with one personality winning out and dominating the entire body once the cherub has achieved maturity. Caliborn, however, instead of waiting for their body to mature naturally, had Calliope's dream self killed, which in turn killed off her personality in her and Caliborn's shared body. As a consequence of this, Caliborn's early predomination doomed him to being stunted emotionally for the rest of his life. It is nonetheless possible for both statements to be true if either the split personalities are normally not entire separate "people" (capable of having separate dream selves, for instance), if Calliope/Caliborn is the only cherub in existence, or if Calliope was referring to her situation as being unique in comparison to what she knows of how 'standard' Sburb sessions are supposed to be played (with players living in separate houses). Cherubs have a predeliction to speaking and acting in an inscrutable manner; Calliope through her riddles, and Caliborn through his games and 'shitty twists'. Cherubs seem to enjoy consuming a substance called . It is inedible to most creatures and resembles a large box of glitter. Calliope appears to be able to use "powerful anti-sleep magyyks", which appear to involve the usage of said special stardust. Their appearance resembles the Billy puppet used by Jigsaw in the Saw films. Cherub culture is heavily influenced by Jujus, magical artifacts that are of great value to them and are passed down over generations. However, they also believe jujus can become cursed, at which point any person close to it or even occupying the same plane of existence will have a nightmarish life. Caliborn believes Lil Cal to be such a juju. Both Calliope and Caliborn also have a juju of their own. Cherubim Folklore Once all four Post-Scratch kids are in the Trickster Mode induced by the combined Juju of Calliope and Caliborn, they start seven Legendary Weapons out of ordinary household weaponry, and the reader is about these and the continents after which they are named. The first seven weapons alchemized are the Warhammer , the , the , the , the , the (yes, this is still just Dirk's sword), and the . Each one costs one zillion Zillium. They also a Zillywave and a Sawhoo for good measure, which appear to be Dirk's robots in Trickster mode. They also made several Fancy Santas. Speculation Given the circumstances of the cherub session, it is apparently the responsibility of Caliborn to perform the ectobiology, but due to his desire to " " , and a potential ignorance of his responsibility it may be left up to an individual apparently in 's service to carry it out, mimicking how others carried out the requirements to allow 's entry into a universe, and explaining the cherub presence on what appears to be the Trolls' Meteor. Due to their possession of jujus, red blood, green skin, and allegiance with , it is speculated that the members of may also be somehow related to cherubs. Trivia *For dead trolls and humans in dream bubbles, their eyes are white, but Calliope's ghost has black eyes; it is unclear why this might be the case. *In the Bible, cherubs are a type of angel. has been called the "Angel of Double Death". **Also in the trickster update, the cherubs had angel-like wings. *A theory is that Calliope and Caliborn are not meant to be in a contest for their body, but that the two personalities, at adulthood and prime, are meant to work together, becoming one full, perfected, and whole being. This would work with the Yin-Yang, of balance and complimenting, that they should not fight, but work together. It is possible like many youngsters in their species, they do not understand this, and fight, leaving half a person as an adult. It could be said that this could enhance the gene pool, a perfected personality to pass on traits, at an evolutionary perspective. Calliope seems to something like this. Category:Homestuck concepts